Puedo escucharte
by DanySalvatore
Summary: ONE SHOT DAMON & ELENA Continuación del capitulo 5x13


One Shot : Damon y Elena 5x13

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la cadena CW y a la autora LJ Smith

Fandom: The Vampires Diaries

~**E**lena vio con pena como el amor de su vida se había convertido en un completo desconocido para ella … bueno no tan desconocido… pero ella sabia como realmente era él , ella tuvo la gran oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Damon , el gentil , el de puros sentimientos , capaz de dejar todo por las personas que ama , aunque el no lo vea,

Él no era egoísta , con solo el hecho que fuera capaz de dar la vida por ella, eso no lo convierte en egoísta , pero ahora … no sabia que pensar .

Elena tenia un remolino de sentimientos al que no sabia cual hacerle caso , por un lado estaba furiosa al ver que Damon creyera que era capaz de dejarlo después de todo lo que han pasado juntos y después por otro lado se estaba dando cuenta que ella era la razón por el que quisiera a sus amigos. Elena pensaba que el vampiro, después de todo quería a Jeremy , a su manera claro … pero al final lo quería o esa creía , pero … , ¿ahora que tenia que pensar? ¡Y lo que más la enrabiaba era que no podía hacer nada al respecto! , Se moria de pena viendo como todo se derrumbaba en sus narices y ¡nadie hiciera nada! .Esa zorra se les ingeniaba muy bien pasándose por ella y también le enfurecía que la conocieran tan poco sus cercanos ¡ Es que acaso ella era tan cínica! , ¿ para ir corriendo a los brazos de Stefan? ,sabiendo todo el daño que le causó escogiendo a Damon!

Todo le superaba y nadie podía escucharla , estaba encerrada en un tipo limbo o como lo llamaba Bonnie… en el otro lado .

Seguía muy de cerca a Damon , viendo como se convertía en un verdadero monstruo siguiendo los pasos de Enzo ,Él era el causante de todo esto , había arruinado todo el trabajo que ella había hecho al destapar al verdadero Damon , pero Enzo tenia esa oscuridad en su corazón que hacia que Damon se contagiara ,tanto rencor del vampiro nuevo se hacia contagioso y eso la frustraba.

Elena seguía luchando con sus sentimientos hasta que vio como el ojiazul ,el chico que le robaba suspiros , se encerraba en una pequeña habitación que compartía con su amigo, afueras de mystic falls , lejos de todo el ajetreo.

Vio como su chico se pasaba las manos en su cara y soltaba un suspiro y se recostaba en una pequeña cama que había en la habitación.

-Que es lo que estoy haciendo…- Damon pensaba, pasándose una y otra vez las manos en su rostro.

-E_stas encerrándote en tu caparazón de nuevo, mi amor – dijo Elena recostándose en el pecho del vampiro sin importar que no la viera o sintiera._

Damon sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo , ignorando el pequeño susurro que había escuchado en su mente , se levanto y se miro en el espejo que estaba al frente de la cómoda.

-Soy un monstruo, es lo que siempre he sido y no podré y no quiero cambiar- se miro a si mismo, viendo su reflejo, sintiéndose un completo estúpido por hablarle a si mismo y también por estar mintiéndose a si mismo.

Elena al ver a su chico así , se acerco y acomodo sus pequeñas manos en el torso de Damon , observando la oscura mirada del vampiro

_-Damon, tu sabes que no eres así , los dos lo sabemos , vamos mi amor , tienes que ser fuerte y poder darte cuenta que estas cometiendo un grave error-dijo la castaña abrazando con fuerza al vampiro._

Damon cerro los ojos y de repente sintió como retozaban unas hermosas palabras en su mente , y quiso creer que tenia en sus brazos a su pequeña amada y que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era tan solo una vil pesadilla

-no sabes cuanto deseo tenerte de nuevo conmigo Elena – susurro el vampiro aun con los ojos cerrado, sintiendo como su mente recreaba una escena en donde Elena lo abrazaba .

Elena al escuchar sus palabras , se soltó bruscamente de su chico , una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro , al descubrir que Damon podría estar escuchándola.

-¡_Damon! , ¡soy yo, Elena!, por favor escúchame –dijo desesperada y continuo diciendo- Katherine se ha metido en mi cuerpo, Nadia la ayudo, por favor Damon, yo nunca te hubiera dejado! Fue ella la que ha terminado contigo pasándose por mi! – gritó la vampira._

El vampiro al escuchar claras las palabras en su mente , se dijo que estaba completamente loco , pero sintió una ráfaga de viento que envolvió su cuerpo y pensó que no podría estar tan equivocado …la verdad es que analizando la idea , no era tan retorcido ya que Elena se estaba comportando bastante extraño desde que lo había dejado , Él pensó que era normal por el hecho de tener su libertad de regreso , pero en todos estos días que habían transcurrido , Él nunca la había dejado sola ,el poco tiempo que Enzo le dejaba se las pasaba espiando a la chica, observando como todas las noches se dormía y se arreglaba más de lo normal y comportándose bien extraño .

-Elena….¿estas ahí? – pregunto inseguro al viento ,aún sintiéndose un poco tonto al aferrarse a esa esperanza.

_-Si Damon, ¡soy yo! No sabes lo feliz que estoy , ¡Al fin me puedes escuchar! ,-grito esperanzada-escúchame atentamente, necesito que engatuses a Nadia y le robes el cuchillo de los viajadores, y después vallas donde Katherine, se lo entierres, pero no en el corazón o sino mataras mi cuerpo , déjala tan débil como puedas y yo tratare de meterme en mi cuerpo – dijo tan rápido la castaña como pudo al pensar que Damon no volvería a escucharla otra vez,_

Damon pensó que no podría estar tan loco para escuchar tan claras las palabras de Elena y sonrío por primera vez en todo este tiempo .

-Eso haré Elena, ¡te sacaré de ahí! Como sea ….¡aunque me cueste mi vida!.

Elena lloraba de la felicidad al ver como el amor que sentían podría derrumbar cualquier obstáculo que les pasara.

Después de ese día, Damon estuvo averiguando como podría encontrar a Nadia y en donde tendría el famoso cuchillo de los viajeros , recordó que Matt fué el ultimo que vio ese cuchillo , así que fue al grill y vio como el rubio trabaja tranquilamente , Damon se acerco rápidamente donde él .

-Pequeño quaterback , tengo prisa así que iré al grano, - Sonrío de medio lado- Donde está el cuchillo de los viajeros con el cual te libraron de la posesión – dijo Damon frunciendo sus cejas y un poco desesperado.

-para que lo necesitas Damon… – dijo un Matt curioso y un poco temeroso por la nueva faceta que estaba mostrando el vampiro últimamente.

-oh vamos quaterback , no tengo tiempo para explicarte , mi chica me necesita , así que me dirás donde está ese famoso cuchillo.

- ¿Una chica?, ¿Ya olvidaste a Elena tan rápido? – dijo un sorprendido Matt

-Te dije que no tengo tiempo de explicaciones, ¡solo dímelo! – dijo un cabreado Damon

Matt dudo , pero al final cedió ante la petición y le confesó que él tenia el cuchillo ya que Nadia misteriosamente le pidió que guardara ese cuchillo ,y justamente lo tenia guardado en el grill , así que se lo pasó con la condición de que no hiciera más daño a sus amigos .

Damon un poco resentido por la petición, aceptó y cogió el cuchillo , aun estaba sorprendido en como había cambiado en tan solo en unos días , pero él … en el fondo sabia que era solo un encubrimiento para esconder su dolor.

Unas horas después , el pelinegro estaba en su casa , buscando a Katherine que supuso que la encontraría ahí.

Damon quiso asegurarse antes si, que su mente no le jugara una mala pasada , así que decidió hacer un par de preguntas antes de acudir a su plan.

-Hola , Elena –dijo Damon con mal sabor al decir el nombre de la verdadera mujer que amaba

-Damon , ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una kath/lena tratando de imitar la suave voz de Elena

-Pues estaba pasando por aquí y quise saber como estaba mi ex …- sonrío sarcásticamente

-¿Acaso no escuchaste que lo nuestro termino Damon? – escupió Katherine

-Mira Elena no tengo tiempo así que responderás esto. –dijo el vampiro enojado-¿Dónde nos conocimos por primera vez ?- dijo Damon sin escrúpulos y temeroso por la respuesta de la chica.

Una Katherine sorprendida por la vuelta de la conversación, empezó a dudar si la habían pillado o no.

-Pues en esta casa Damon... ¿a que juegas? – quiso sonar segura la vampira aun escondiendo su nerviosismo al ver si se equivocaba.

Al vampiro se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrío lentamente

-respuesta equivocada ….Katherine- dijo un Damon irónico , enterrando rápidamente el cuchillo en el estomago de la castaña , haciendo que la vampira cayera de rodillas al piso soltando un fuerte gemido.

Elena quien observaba la escena desde que entró Damon a la mansión, lucho con todas sus fuerzas para entrar al cuerpo suyo , aferrándose a todos sus recuerdos más importantes , como el nacimiento de su hermano , la muerte de sus padres , conocer a Stefan y sobre todo el amor que sentía por Damon …

de repente Elena sintió un fuerte dolor en su estomago y vio como su chico sujetaba su cuerpo esperando su regreso.

-Damon …- susurró una débil Elena

¿Elena , eres tu?- dijo desesperadamente

-Si Damon , Katherine a dejado mi cuerpo – sonrío débilmente

Damon al escucharla , saco el cuchillo y la abrazo con toda su fuerza , pero mientras las abrazaba , sus miedos volvieron y quiso preguntar de nuevo lo anterior.

-Elena , ¿Dónde nos vimos por primera vez?-dijo el vampiro mostrando una mirada esperanzadora

-Afueras de mystic fall , me dijiste que quería un amor que me consumiera , que tuviera aventura y un poco de peligro-sonrío al recordar ese bello momento

Damon al escucharla se le hincho el corazón de felicidad y se abalanzo a sus labios , después empezó a reírse de tanta felicidad al tenerla de regreso , aferro su cuerpo con el suyo y se sintió pleno nuevamente .

-Damon no puedes besarme – dijo riendo la castaña soltándose de su agarre.

El chico asustado soltó a la chica y le pregunto porqué.

-No puedes besarme , por el simple hecho de que no somos nada …-dijo la chica apenada

Damon sonrío con lo que dijo y contestó. – pues antes eso no era un problema, pero no te preocupes, que eso se puede remediar …

-¿Quisieras volver a ser la novia de este vil patan? , el cual no puede vivir sin ti y está locamente enamorado de ti – dijo el chico sonriendo

Elena con ojos iluminados solo lo beso apasionadamente , sintiendo la felicidad que los envolvía , pero se detuvo después para responder.

-Si Damon , quiero ser tu novia – sonrío- pero antes tenemos que hablar seriamente de todo lo que has hecho sin mi en este tiempo ,¡no puede ser que te descontroles si algo no te parece! – dijo con ojos acusadores

El chico se sintió culpable y agacho la cabeza – lo siento Elena , yo solo me guíe por lo que Enzo me pedía , no estaba razonando ….la verdad es que por primera vez no quería hacer daño , solo seguí porque me hacia sentir menos miserable- confesó apenado.

-Esta bien después arreglaremos todo esto – la chica se detuvo al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la puerta principal interrumpiendo el momento.

-Que estas haciendo, aquí Damon ….y ¿con Elena herida?- dijo un Stefan preocupado con tal escena en su sala de estar.

- larga historia hermanito , pero ahora no tengo ganas de explicarte ,mañana hablamos,-suspiro- ahora solo quiero llevar a mi chica a un lugar especial y hacerle el amor toda la noche – dijo el vampiro sonriendo de medio lado

- ¡Damon!- dijo Elena riendo

El vampiro no dejo terminar la conversación ya que con velocidad vampírica la había capturado para cumplir tal cual las palabras dichas anteriormente.

**FIN.**


End file.
